This invention relates generally to applicators for dental compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to applicators for dental compounds having a shaft, the front end of which can be connected with the aid of a fastening device to a syringe containing the dental compound and a plunger and which shaft contains a ram for advancing the plunger.
There are various applicators designed for receiving a fastened-on syringe, the dental compound contained in which can be expelled with the aid of a ram. The fastening devices concerned have various disadvantages. Some are difficult to operate or complicated, with others it is not ensured that the syringe is really held reliably.
In the case of an applicator of the type stated at the beginning (EP 0 714 638 A1), the syringe is inserted from the side into an undercut opening of the shaft. Although the syringe is prevented from falling out as soon as the ram has been advanced far enough, reaching into the syringe, the syringe can fall out before that.
In the case of a further already known applicator, although the syringe is prevented from falling out by an external rotatable sleeve (U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,037 B1), the syringe is not reliably held, since it can turn in the holder, which presents problems in particular if the discharge ends are angled away.